


Unseemly

by chicago_ruth



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Devotion, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Soft Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Even in New Serene, the court has rules, and order, and propriety. Just because they're thousands of miles away from the Prince d'Orsay doesn't mean they can simply indulge indulge themselves. That would simply be unseemly.But Constantin does his best to skirt those rules, and de Sardet can't find it in himself to stop him.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/Male De Sardet
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	Unseemly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychomachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/gifts).



“Cousin, let us celebrate our arrival later tonight,” Constantin said from his throne, in full view of his new court. “We shall have a great feast. Siora, Captain Vasco, you are of course also welcome.”

Despite his words, Constantin’s eyes never left de Sardet’s face. De Sardet could feel the intensity of Constantin’s eyes, and he could already feel the back of his neck flush. Thank goodness that he wore so many layers.

Out of all of his current retinue, only Kurt narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Kurt probably knew, or suspected. Siora didn’t know Constantin, and Vasco—well, he didn’t understand courtly ways the same way Kurt did.

“Of course, Constantin,” de Sardet answered. “It would be my pleasure. A welcome, and… and a send-off, since I’ll be departing on the morrow.”

If de Sardet weren’t so familiar with all of Constantin’s expressions, he would have missed the way Constantin’s smile slipped slightly. It pained him to see it; those months at sea where they could spend time with each other in close quarters, unjudged by disapproving eyes, had been heavenly.

Yet de Sardet couldn’t do anything that would jeopardize Constantin’s position here. He knew that the advisors reported back to Serene, and that the Prince d’Orsay still wielded influence even from so far away.

“Very well. Then all the more reason to have a grand feast.” Constantin nodded towards de Courcillon. “Do prepare things. I don’t care what we’re having, so long as the food is plentiful and the wine flows freely. Everybody is dismissed until the evening.”

Although de Sardet wanted nothing more than to follow Constantin to his chambers, he was far too aware of all the eyes watching him. He instead was forced to entertain himself and his soon-to-be traveling companions until the evening.

Before they were summoned back to the palace, Kurt pulled de Sardet aside. “Be careful, Greenblood.”

“There’s no need to tell me that, Kurt,” de Sardet responded. “I’m well aware of the dangers around me.”

“Then tell Constantin that too.” Kurt gave de Sardet a pained look. “I’m trying to look out for you, but Constantin doesn’t always make it easy. He isn’t always subtle.”

De Sardet wanted to defend Constantin, but it wasn’t the time. Kurt didn’t understand the pressure that Constantin was under, and how much of his dramatics were an act meant to disarm those around him. And Constantin knew better than to publicly flaunt his affections.

In the end, it was good that de Sardet hadn’t made an impassioned speech in Constantin’s defense.

The seating arrangements were… unorthodox. Constantin was at the head, of course, but he had reserved the spot next to him for de Sardet.

“I’m simply a legate, Constantin. Surely there are nobles of higher standing—” de Sardet argued, but Constantin cut him off.

“Nonsense. You are my beloved cousin, and you will be the face of the Congregation of Merchants when you travel the world. You are also my guest of honor tonight. There is no reason you should not have this seat.” He ushered de Sardet into the chair, and leaned close to whisper, “Besides, you outrank every one of them in my eyes.”

As soon as de Sardet had sat down, Constantin took his own seat and had a servant fill his glass. “I propose a toast! To New Serene, and our prosperity here on Tir Fradi. And to my cousin, who I know will do an outstanding job of representing us to the other nations.”

“You’re too kind, Constantin,” de Sardet said. He hadn’t been the subject of so much praise in public in a while, and although he knew how to accept the compliments, they still made his heart beat faster.

They all held up their glasses—Siora a bit later than others, apparently not used to this custom—and said _cheers_. And then the feast commenced.

Despite the proximity de Sardet had to Constantin, he was not able to freely converse with him. They still had Lady Morange on Constantin’s other side, and Siora sitting right next to de Sardet.

De Sardet ended up having to explain various customs to Siora, while Lady Morange told Constantin of her own efforts on the island.

Halfway through the evening, though, de Sardet startled and nearly jumped out of his chair. The only thing holding him back, in fact, was the hand that had twined with his own under the table. He looked over at Constantin, but Constantin continued to converse with—not Lady Morange anymore, but a taller man whose name escaped de Sardet at the moment.

All of his concentration was focused on the way Constantin rubbed his thumb across the surface of de Sardet’s palm. Constantin’s fingers slid between de Sardet’s own, intertwining, and even if de Sardet had wanted to leave he didn’t think he could have, not without being obvious.

He didn’t want to break that contact.

“Is something wrong?” Siora asked de Sardet, looking at him curiously.

“No, no. I’m fine. I think I just need a bit more wine. Or perhaps less wine?” de Sardet reached for his goblet with his off-hand, but he stopped short of drinking it. His mind wasn’t too hazy yet, so he would probably be okay with another round.

“The answer, my dear cousin, is always _more wine!_ ” Constantin said. Using his free hand, he pushed against the bottom of the goblet, leading it closer to de Sardet’s mouth.

“I have to leave early tomorrow morning,” de Sardet protested. Yet he gave in, because of course he did. He didn’t have it in his heart to deny Constantin, especially not now when they would part for who knew how long. Of course de Sardet would make sure to return, but he hadn’t been apart from Constantin for more than a day in years. On the ship, they’d indulged in so many shared hours that de Sardet had grown far too spoiled.

So he drank, and he drank some more, and when Constantin helped him out of the chair and led him upstairs to his chambers, de Sardet didn’t protest. He was simply happy to be so close to Constantin.

They fell onto Constantin’s bed, Constantin very nearly squashing him, and the first thing Constantin did was kiss him soundly. Even with his drink-addled mind, de Sardet found it in himself to return the kiss, and he reached up to cup Constantin’s beautiful face.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all evening,” Constantin said, when he pulled back. “In front of the entire court. In front of _my_ court.”

“It’s unseemly.” De Sardet followed up his words by pulling Constantin back down, this time nibbling gently on Constantin’s lips and then moving on to suck at the corner of his jaw. He heard Constantin groan loudly, and that sound alone was enough to send a spark of arousal through him.

Constantin’s hands, so deft and gentle and infuriating and beautiful, started undoing the buttons on de Sardet’s waistcoat. “Why should it be unseemly? I’m the governor. It’s my court. They all have to do what I say.”

There was something wrong with that statement, but de Sardet didn’t care to pick it apart. He let one hand drift down so he could squeeze Constantin’s ass. “Get your clothes off,” de Sardet demanded. “I won’t get to see you naked for weeks.”

“Don’t remind me.” Constantin sat up, straddling de Sardet’s hips, and undid the buttons of his breeches. “I bet father did it on purpose. He made you legate so you’d be forced to leave me.”

“No, so that I’m here to support you.” De Sardet did his best to strip himself, but he got an arm tangled in the sleeves and he couldn’t lift his hips enough to get his trousers over his ass. Constantin chuckled at him. De Sardet loved it when Constantin smiled.

“Here, let me help you.”

Constantin’s “help” included trailing his fingers all over every inch of exposed skin, making the process altogether slower than it might have been otherwise. De Sardet didn’t mind.

Finally, they were both naked, and de Sardet reached for Constantin to pull him down to kissing level again. Constantin’s erection rubbed up against de Sardet’s thigh, a delicious hardness. De Sardet reached between them and started stroking Constantin, enjoying all of Constantin’s little shudders and mewls.

But then he noticed Constantin frowning.

“I can’t help but notice, cousin, that you aren’t quite… up to the task right now?” Constantin took hold of de Sardet’s soft cock.

“Yeah. Too tired. Or too drunk? Doesn’t matter. You should come on me.”

“Yes,” Constantin groaned. “Would that I could do _that_ in front of the court. Mark you for all to see. Mine, mine, mine.”

Wouldn’t that be nice. De Sardet nodded fervently. “Yes. I want it. But you can’t.”

“Why can’t I, cousin?” Constantin’s hand joined de Sardet’s around his cock, leading him into a quicker pace. Constantin’s eyes fell shut. “Why can’t I show the world how much I adore you?”

There was a reason for that, although it didn’t seem that important right then. De Sardet leaned forward for a kiss, missing Constantin’s lips and ending up mouthing at his ear instead. “Because. Because it’s not _done_.”

“I’ll change the world for you,” Constantin said frantically. “I’ll change it. In a year, you’ll see. My father will have no sway here, and you’ll rule at my side. Would you want that?”

“ _Yes_.” Yes, he wanted it so much. He wanted nothing more than to be free to tell everybody how much he loved Constantin. Not just as a cousin, but as… as _this_ , as lovers, bound together far tighter than any marriage he’d ever seen.

“Faster,” Constantin urged, and de Sardet obliged, squeezing that familiar length in a way that would have been too tight for himself but made Constantin stutter and gasp and spill all over them.

De Sardet gave himself a perfunctory stroke with his semen-slicked hand, but his cock didn’t seem to want to stir. It didn’t bother him. He was glad to have brought Constantin pleasure.

He closed his eyes, listening to Constantin’s breathing.

“I mean it,” Constantin said quietly. “I’ll do everything I can for us. For _you_. Father thinks this post will keep me in line, but I fully intend to break free of him. This is _my_ land, now.”

“All right.” De Sardet smiled and turned his head to give him another kiss. He’d do everything his power for Constantin too.


End file.
